It is known in the art to install a headliner on the interior surface of a vehicle roof panel in order to provide acoustic dampening and an improved appearance to the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Typically the edges of the headliner are covered by various cosmetic trim pieces. Further many vehicles are equipped along each side with a side air canopy which is deployed in the event of a side impact from an area behind and adjacent to the top of the trim pieces such as along the B-pillar. In order to ensure proper deployment it is important that the headliner is retained in position on the roof panel during side air canopy deployment. This document relates to a new and improved headliner assembly that provides the necessary retention integrity to maintain the headliner in position during a side air canopy deployment.